This invention relates to a skin patch including a telesensor, and particularly to a skin patch that includes a temperature sensor.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctelesensorxe2x80x9d means a device that allows a physiological parameter to be monitored at a distance and xe2x80x9ctemperature sensorxe2x80x9d means a telesensor for which the physiological quantity is body temperature. A temperature sensor includes an element whose behavior depends substantially on temperature of the element and that emits a signal from which the temperature of the element can be derived.
Skin patches have been proposed for several purposes. One type of skin patch has been used to collect small quantities of perspiration in an absorbent pad. After the monitoring period, the patch can be removed from the subject""s skin and the perspiration recovered from the absorbent pad. Through analysis of the perspiration, the presence and amount of various chemical species can be determined. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,999 (Philips) describes a skin patch useful for drug or alcohol detection. Skin patches have also been proposed in which chemically active strips are employed instead of absorbent pads. The strips react to specific chemicals of interest. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,193 (Fogt et al) discloses a skin patch in which two concentric circular reaction areas of chemically treated absorbent paper reactive to chloride in the perspiration are used for indicating cystic fibrosis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,153 (Philips) discloses a skin patch containing an active medium such as charcoal, which traps the perspiration and retains it during the monitoring period. After monitoring, the active medium is recovered and analyzed for the presence and amount of the chemical of interest. Skin patches having multiple test zones containing different respective active media, for collection and detection of different chemical species, have also been proposed.
Skin patches for administering chemicals transdermally have also been proposed. Skin patches have been developed to administer medications for pain relief and for hormonal and other replacement therapies.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a skin patch comprising a first layer of material, the first layer having first and second opposite main faces and the first main face having a coating of skin-compatible adhesive material, a second layer of material, the second layer having first and second opposite main faces and the first main face of the second layer being in confronting relationship with the second main face of the first layer, and a telesensor for emitting a signal that represents a physiological parameter sensed by the telesensor, the telesensor being sandwiched between the first and second layers.